Palata
Palata is the fifth region available in the game. It is unlocked at level 60, once you have completed the normal stages of Gloriville, Light Kingdom, Nevras and Sakurajima. 'Origins' Legend has it that Palata is a place created by the Peacock god with his own feathers. After internal conflicts, Palata was eventually controlled and ruled by a royal bloodline. 'Geography' Palata's temperature is higher than the other regions and rainfall is the lowest of the regions. The environment is hardly suitable for vegetation. It has, over time, become a desert. Palata's Residents are scattered throughout the area but have kept normal interactions with others. Residents migrate according to the desert's seasonal changes. 'Diplomacy' During the War era, Palata were military allies with Gloriville. After the war, the two states disbanded. When the Fallens invaded, Palata residents panicked and caused chaos in various settlements. 'Landmarks' 'Remains of Fallens' The giant Fallen Angel--Devouring Whale, left this skeleton behind when it landed here. Some people speculate that when it left the ocean and landed in Palata, it couldn't endure the scorching temperature and dry environment, leading to its death. The Chefs' Guild and the Academy launched an investigation, and confirmed that Fallen Angels are comprised of organic bodies in addition to Spirits. Aside from giving humans a wealth of important research data, this Fallen Angel's remains led to one other discovery: among the Fallen Angels that landed here, there was another giant Fallen Angel--one that has adapted to Palata's environment, and remains hidden somewhere. 'Black Market Port' Merchants from around the world built this major port. As the name implies, this is a place where trade flourishes regardless of right or wrong. The tremendous amount of profits generated benefits the wealthy and powerful in Palata. 'Northern Wilderness Settlements' When Fallen Angels landed on the southwest coast of Palata, it sparked a mass panic, which led to a large-scale migration of the residents from that arid region. Among them, one group fled to Palata's northern border and settled down--this community was named North Settlement. North Settlement is the region in Palata farthest from Lashaman City. The residents here have apparently never engaged in any sort of labor, and are always poor. However, at the very least, they manage to stay warm and fed. 'Ruins of Royal City' Before war broke out with Gloriville, the northern imperial city of Matsumbral was Palata's political center. After the war, Matsumbral was abandoned, having been destroyed by catapults. Within one night of the people leaving, a large number of Fallen Angels appeared in the surrounding area, to the point where it was impossible to re-enter the city. The reigning Sage King decided, for a variety of reasons, not to put up the money for repairs. One year later, this place was completely abandoned, the imperial city was moved south to Lashaman City, and Matsumbral collapsed into a pile of rubble, never to relive its glory days. 'Final City Gate' The imperial city of the desert nation Palata is located in the southern region of the Knowles mainland. It is beautifully decorated, with a majestic exterior. Additionally, it has the expansive desert's sole oasis, making it akin to a resplendent jewel in the desert. Although Lashaman City is home to the Sage King, a number of years ago Fallen Angels landed on the southwest coast, causing the people to panic and relocate en masse. As a result, for a very long time, there has been no way to convey the Sage King's orders to the entire country. Story Bg-24.jpg|Black Market Port Story Bg-25.jpg|Northern Wilderness Settlements Story Bg-09.jpg|Remains of Fallens Story Bg-35.jpg|Ruins of Royal City Story Bg-37.jpg|Ruins of Royal City Story Bg-38.jpg|Ruins of Royal City 'Background Music' Category:World